Los Santos Rock Radio
LSRR ( ) es una estación de radio disponible para ser oída en Grand Theft Auto V. Su Genero Musical se centra en el Rock y Pop-rock de las décadas de '70s y '80s. Es conducida por Kenny Loggins, pero durante toda la emison se llama Captain Loggins y es el segundo artista de rock en conducir una Radio despues de Iggy Pop. Canciones *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1985) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock 'N Me (1976) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger - Night Moves (1976) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1983) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1986) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man) (1984) * * Exclusivo para las Versiones PS4, Xbox One y PC * Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) * Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight (1986) Canciones eliminadas *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1967) *Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye (1993) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) *Paul Weller - Round And Round (1992) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1986) *The Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) Curiosidades *Jimmy tiene un poster en su cuarto, ironicamente dice que la emisora Es para gente vieja. *La canción Ogdens Nut Gone Flake de Small Faces aparece en el tráiler debut de Grand Theft Auto V. *La canción Radio Ga Ga de Queen aparece en el tráiler de Michael. *Es la estación favorita de Michael De Santa. *Según el manual digital de Grand Theft Auto V, la canción "Take The Money and Run" de Steve Miller Band aparece en esta estación de radio, pero no es así. Puede ser que en la versión BETA del juego la canción haya aparecido. *La canción I Don't Care Anymore de Phil Collins sonará automáticamente en la misión Padre/Hijo. *La canción If You Leave Me Now de Chicago sonará automáticamente en la misión Negocios turbios. *La canción I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You de The Alan Parsons Project aparecerá automáticamente cuando Trevor Philips secuestre a Devin Weston durante la misión La tercera vía. *La canción The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) de Greg Kihn Band aparecerá al final de la película co-producida por Michael Meltdown. *Puede que Los Santos Rock Radio y Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pertenezcan a la misma empresa ya que su nombre es el mismo, únicamente cambiando el nombre de la ciudad. *Esta emisora, curiosamente, se desarrolla como si fuera un barco, ya que se puede oir a Kenny Loggins diciendo frases como Come with me to the ocean, y además del hecho que se refiera a él como Capitán Loggins. *LSRR es, después de Radio Mirror Park, la emisora de la que Rockstar ha utilizado canciones para tráilers, misiones, etc. Archivo:LSRRPoster.png|El poster en el cuarto de Jimmy. LSRR.jpg|Anuncio en:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio pl:Los Santos Rock Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V